Hello Traveler!
by thezombiemarsten
Summary: First Fanfic, not the best but here is the new Traveler! A fourteen year old boy who went to Pandora hoping to find a new Vault, he is foolish and does not know what is coming to him. Don't expect too much, this is my first anyway. Since this is my first Chapter of this, I won't use any characters from the game. Yet. But since they won't let me use more characters in the chart, yea


"Tired of this, Tired of everyday life!" Said the boy as he ran out of his home, away into the distant city.

He planned to head to Pandora, be a Vault Hunter as he always wished to be… that dream was happening. He was glad that he finally had left his home and left his planet, as he was now on a Rocket to Pandora… he knew it was dangerous, but this young Teen did come prepared.

For once.

He had his Grandfather's Rifle and Pistol, along with countless items to get him by.

Ammo

Food

Clothes

Data

Even a journal.

After hours of waiting to land… Well, not so much of a landing the boy had arrived to Pandora, but at a price. Before the ship has crashed, the Hyperion machine's that were still there and active shot countless missiles to the ship, knocking it out of the sky and only parts, and ashes remained. Everyone died, but… the boy did not. Injured, but yes he survived. He slowly stepped out of the chuck of the ship that came with him, looking around for the moment to study his environment. "Snow…" Said the boy as he looked around him, looking at the snow covered rocks… it seemed like he was in a hole of sorts, but there was a path. He looked up to the clearing above him, seeing little brims of ashes fall down, then to the path. He began taking a step but let out a quiet scream in pain as he was holding his bleeding arm he sighed softly but soon fell to the floor, groaning in pain. His gear was scattered around him, there was no need for it…

The boy laid there, squirming slowly before he heard the bloody screams and shouts of bandits… they slowly ran into the cave like place he was trapped in. "Help…" He said to them, not knowing that they were murderers, cannibals and raiders. "OOOOH!" Said one in delight and he clicked together his shoes. "He is a juicy one! Get em'!" Said the bandit, then they took off and charged at the boy. He needed to act fast, the boy pushing himself towards the snow covered pistol… One of the Bandits nearly slice off his head with a buzzsaw but, so close yet so far he didn't as his head blew into little red chunks. "Heh… cool." Said the boy as he sat up slowly, shooting a few shots at the Bandits as they charged. They never knew when to quit… anyway, as many of the other idiots of Pandora they just dropped like flies to him. "Yup… I-I got this." He said as he slowly attempted to get up, sure it did take more than a few minutes since there were metal chunks in his legs and arms… but he managed. He slowly stepped over to his items and picked each up, putting them back in his bag and slipped his revolver into his gun holder. Once he reached to pick up his riffle, it fell apart right when he touched it… well not fall apart, more like break-the-fuck-apart. "Fucking…" He tossed the piece he had in his hand then sat down, looking at the five pieces of the riffle. "… Might as well take them, for spare parts." He took the handle, the barrel and the scope. He left the clips and the some sort of –broken –as-hell-pieces-

"Welp, nothing else better to do that get out of this cave…" Said the boy, him walking away from the broken shard of the spaceship, walking over the bodies of the mistaken bandits. Once he was out of the cave he looked around for a moment before he looked at his map, and his location. The hologram beamed up as it had it bold letters. **ARTIC WASTELANDS. **Well, it was damaged anyway, so he couldn't get a real name for this place. Anyway, he began walking the limping slowly for the next few minutes till he found a road… a road! He followed the road till he found a Catch-A-Ride station. He breathed heavily for a moment before he noticed the Vending Machine's, then the Fast Travel station… or the Hyperion Disgustruct system. Second life… Anyway, he clicked the systems on the Fast Travel, it quickly taking his DNA inpirits, leaving a small tingle in his body. He then scrolled down the options to fast travel to… He sighed softly as he saw a area called 'Sanctuary' He blinked before he clicked it. A countdown from five began, then his body faded away into little blew shards, and zoom! Fast travel.

*This was my actual first Fanfic of anything. This is horrible from what I could tell, just a new Vault Hunter. I want to see a few people's reactions to this if I should write more or not.*


End file.
